Alternate!sans
Alternate!sans is a sans from a Scratch spinoff game which is why it is not too popular among the AUs. He is the most powerful sans, and works along side Error, Ink, and AntiVirus sans, to create AUs. Cross has been killing off most AUs causing The remaining survivors (who were only sans and Lancer as an exception) to team up and fight it. YET, this is the plot of the scratch game.thumb|link= First Appearance (non canon) Alternate!sans is a sans from a Scratch spinoff game which is why it is not too popular among the AUs. He is the most powerful sans, and works along side Error, Ink, and AntiVirus sans, to create AUs. Cross has been killing off most AUs causing The remaining survivors (who were only sans and Lancer as an exception) to team up and fight it. YET, this is only the plot of the scratch game. Origin (not from game but his real story) It starts off in a AU similar to UnderTale, but with no players, no Frisk, nor did Asriel become Flowey. Sans lived with his brother Papyrus who in this case was the oldest. Sans ended up going to see Asgore in search of information on determination for a project, but instead found that he was not there. Of course as a kid and all, he explored the castle. He headed to the king's room and went through some old records looking for information but to his surprise he found a note reading: "☜︎❖︎♏︎■︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ■︎♏︎⬥︎♐︎□︎◆︎■︎♎︎ ◻︎□︎⬥︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎��︎ ♓︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎��︎⧫︎ ⬧︎♏︎♏︎❍︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♌︎❒︎♏︎♋︎�� ♓︎⧫︎��︎ ✋︎⧫︎��︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ □︎■︎●︎⍓︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ��♏︎♏︎◻︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ◆︎⬧︎ ♎︎□︎⬥︎■︎ ♒︎♏︎❒︎♏︎��︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ♓︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎��︎⧫︎ ♎︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎❒︎□︎⍓︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎□︎◆︎⧫︎ ⬧︎♓︎⌧︎ ♒︎◆︎❍︎♋︎■︎ ⬧︎□︎◆︎●︎⬧︎��︎ ��︎◆︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ❍︎♋︎⍓︎ ♌︎♏︎ ♋︎■︎□︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎ ⬥︎♋︎⍓︎��︎ ☞︎□︎❒︎⧫︎◆︎■︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎●︎⍓︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♍︎□︎❒︎♏︎ ♓︎ ♍︎□︎◆︎●︎♎︎ ♓︎■︎��♏︎♍︎⧫︎ ♎︎♏︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎❍︎♓︎■︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎ ♓︎■︎⧫︎□︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ⬧︎□︎◆︎●︎��︎ ◆︎●︎⧫︎♓︎❍︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎●︎⍓︎ ♍︎♋︎◆︎⬧︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ❍︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♑︎□︎ ♓︎■︎⧫︎□︎ ♋︎ ⬧︎⧫︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎ □︎♐︎ ❍︎♏︎⧫︎♋︎❍︎□︎❒︎◻︎♒︎□︎⬧︎♓︎⬧︎��︎ ��︎♒︎♏︎■︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♍︎□︎❍︎◻︎●︎♏︎⧫︎♏︎��︎ ♓︎ ⬧︎♒︎♋︎●︎●︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ◻︎□︎⬥︎♏︎❒︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎❒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎ □︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎●︎♎︎⬧︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ❍︎♋︎⍓︎♌︎♏︎ ♏︎❖︎♏︎■︎ ⧫︎♋︎��♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♌︎♋︎❒︎❒︎♓︎♏︎❒︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎ ❍︎♏︎��︎ ✋︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♋︎ ❒︎♓︎⬧︎��⍓︎ ◻︎❒︎□︎♍︎♏︎♎︎◆︎❒︎♏︎��︎ ♌︎◆︎⧫︎ ♓︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ■︎□︎ ♍︎♒︎□︎♓︎♍︎♏︎ ♏︎❖︎♏︎■︎ ♓︎♐︎ ♓︎ ♑︎♏︎⧫︎ ⬧︎⧫︎◆︎♍︎�� ♓︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ❖︎□︎♓︎♎︎ ♓︎■︎ ♌︎♏︎⧫︎⬥︎♏︎♏︎■︎��︎ ✋︎ ♋︎❍︎��︎ ♎︎♏︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎❍︎♓︎■︎♏︎♎︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♍︎♋︎❒︎❒︎⍓︎ □︎■︎��︎ ��︎⬥︎��︎��︎��︎ ☝︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎". After translating the wingdings he realized who wrote it, and immediately ran to the machine it referred to, The Core. Panting, despite having no lungs, he made it to the enormous machine and powered it on with his gaster blasters. All the lights flickered on and off, he then stepped in side the core, not knowing how it's power could kill him. He felt his reality tearing apart his soul, screaming in FEAR, PAIN, and REGRET, seeing all the timelines and possibilities of every AU at once. And then it stopped. He laid on the infinite white plain he somehow ended up in. Feeling numb and cold. He opened his eyes to see other versions of himself. INK. ERROR. ALTERNATE. Powers !Bone Attack: Like most other Sanses he has bone attacks, but his are ! bones. !Gaster Blaster: A stronger type of gaster blaster, only usable by !Sanses and other !characters that can use gaster blasters. Levitation: Self explanatory. Karma: Pain varies depending on the amount of pain caused to others. Timeline control: Can create, edit, or delete timelines. Summoning: Can summon other (non !) sans (other than player controlled sans) to aid him. AU management: When an AU or undertale/deltarune type game is created, he becomes controlled by the developer as they make it. Basically he creates what the editing software is told to create. Respawn: He can respawn after dying for the cost of a portion of his own soul. Healing tears: Must I even explain? Hobbies He often tries to make cameos in other games just to be there. He also has a knack for trolling Sans fangirls and checks to see if he is popular with the fandom. He is not though. He enjoys playing around with UT Endogeny who he refers to as, "Goey Doggo". His favorite youtubers are PewDiePie, Flamingo, Markiplier, Courtney (ProjectSNT), Temprest, and DanTDM. He enjoys playing .IO games and has a strange obsession for Roblox, who Error!sans tells him is a dead game. However, he thinks not and says, "At least it's not Fortnite." which triggers Error all the time. List of his Associates Ink!sans (close friend) Error!sans (but can I really say friend...) Continuum!sans (Best Friend) Virus!sans (Rival) Epic!sans (Role Model) Underman / Chill!sans (friend) Fresh Sans (friend) UT sans (friend) Antivirus!sans (friend) Oof sans (friend) Dream!sans (friend) Nightmare!sans (frenemy) Lancer (friend)Category:Cute scratch based aus Category:Sans Category:Joke AUs